


A Helping Hand

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: Anon requested: “ Hiya! So I was curious if you could please write a bones and reader fix where the reader is in the middle of a dry spell *wink* and it just kinda astonishes bones and he lends a helping(set of magic) hand(s).”





	A Helping Hand

Maintenance said it would be at least four months before the Enterprise was up and running again, so you and Jim planned to make the most of your extended leave. The two of you had been best friends since the Academy, causing trouble and raising hell wherever you went - and this shore leave was no exception.

The two of you blazed across the United States, stopping to see his family in Iowa and yours in Virginia before gliding down the coast to meet up with Bones in Georgia. You spent a couple nights with him and his family before Jocelyn picked Joanna up and Bones joined you for your trek across the South, back to San Francisco.

“We boldly went,” you cheered, tapping your shot of vodka against Jim’s glass of Scotch.

“Where thousands of men have been before,” he cheered back, words a little slurred. You both knocked back your drinks before erupting into laughter. There was no better way to cap off a road trip than at a local dive bar with your crew and a few old academy buddies. Even Bones seemed to be having a good time, no trace of his trademark scowl as he watched you.

“We should play a drinking game,” Jim suggested. “But not beer pong,” he said as he saw your eyes light up. “I’m not losing to you again.” You grumbled into your glass. “What about two truths and a lie?”

“God what are you, 15?”

“Aw, don’t be like that Y/N. It’s fun.”

“You only think so because you’re more drunk than me.” Jim slid his glass across the table to you. You rolled your eyes. “Fine,” you said, downing the rest of its contents and sliding the glass back to him.

“I’ll get more,” he said. As soon as he stood, though, he toppled back into his seat, crashing into Bones.

“Guess I’ll be getting this round,” Bones said, scowl returning as he shoved Jim back into his seat. He came back with the drinks just as your turn was starting.

“Okay. I sometimes hack Chekov’s replicator so it only gives him potato-based foods, I once swapped all of my brother’s pants with mine and it took him three weeks to notice, and I haven’t gotten laid in three years.”

Without even a second’s hesitation, Jim responded: “Replicator.”

Your smile dropped immediately. “How can you always tell? Am I that easy to read?”

“No, but if you did that to Chekov without telling me I’d never speak to you again.” You grumbled but accepted defeat, downing your shot.

“What about Parsons, though,” Scotty chimed in. “You said you haven’t slept with anyone in three years but he was raving about some quickie you had.”

“That does not count.”

“Aye, quickies count lass.”

“It was two and a half minutes in a supply closet, and I didn’t even finish. It doesn’t count.” Jim was laughing hysterically at this point, amused either by your choice in lieutenants or your sad sex life. You couldn’t tell.

“She’s right, Scotty,” he said between breaths, “it’s too sad to count.”

“Hold on a minute,” Bones said, the slur in his words becoming apparent too. “You’re telling me you haven’t orgasmed in three years.”

“I’ve got hands, Bones. I’m saying someone else hasn’t made me orgasm in three years.”

“That’s a damn tragedy,” he sad, standing and almost knocking the glasses off the table as he bumped into it, “We’ve gotta fix that.” He held a hand out to you, teetering slightly, and you burst out laughing. Your laughter set Jim off again, and soon the two of you were leaning against each other in a fit of giggles. “What’s so damn funny to y’all,” Bones scowled, accent coming out thick from the alcohol.

“You’re drunk,” you stated.

“So?”

“So you can barely stand up, Bones.”

“We’re not gonna be standin’ up, sweet cheeks.”

You laughed again, shaking your head. “I think it’s time to cut you off. You coming, Jimbo?”

“No, but it sounds like you will be,” he winked.

“Yeah, we’re cutting you off too. Help me load them in the cab, Scotty.”

The task was easier said than done. Jim turned into even more of an infant when he had Scotch, and he whined the whole way back to his room. It probably would’ve been simpler to wrangle Jim if Leonard could’ve kept his hands to himself, but he touched you ever chance he could. Even in the cab he kept kissing your neck and sliding his hands up your thigh. By the time you got Jim and Bones both undressed and in bed in their respective rooms, you were considerably flustered.

“I’m ready for another drink,” you muttered to Scotty while the two of you walked back to your own rooms.

“Really, because I think I’m never drinking with those two again.”

“That’s for sure.” You said good night to Scotty and dropped onto your bed as soon as you got back to your place, kicking off your boots and jeans before curling under the covers.

A knocking on the door woke you early in the morning. You groaned, peeking up from the pillows to look at the clock. 7:35 a.m.

“What,” you snapped as your door slid open.

“Sorry, I…um,” Bones closed his eyes, trying to collect himself. He knew it was still early, but he hadn’t expected you to come to the door in just your underwear, hair tousled from sleep. He tried to ignore the growing tightness in his pants. “I wanted to apologize for last night.”

“Lee,” you whined, dropping your forehead against the door frame. You pinched your eyes shut, which kept you from noticing Bones shifting in his jeans. “Can’t this wait? I’m tired.”

“I know, I know. I wanted you to know I’m sorry.” Leonard reached up to catch your jaw with his hand. He stroked his thumb over it gently. You looked at him from the corner of your eye but his eyes didn’t leave your lips. “From what I can remember, I got a little handsy last night.”

You studied him for a second and shrugged. “Can’t say it was entirely unwanted.”

Leonard dragged his thumb over your mouth, pushing the tip between your lips. He looked you dead in the eyes, now, as he took a step toward you. “You should really invite me in. Let me show you how sorry I am.” His other hand settled on your hip, fingers touching the skin beneath the waistband of your panties. Your breathing kicked up, but instead of responding, you grabbed the front of Leonard’s shirt, pulling him down into a rough kiss.

Leonard pressed the door shut behind him, and you pushed him back up against it. He let out a deep groan as your bodies bumped together, teeth clattering. You pulled his bottom lip into your mouth, smiling devilishly before latching your lips onto his neck and bucking your hips against his. Leonard groaned as he ran his hands down your ass, settling on the backs of your thighs to hoist you up. He walked you back to your couch before dropping you unceremoniously on the cushions. You were about to protest when he dropped to his knees in front of you, pushing your legs apart.

He started at your knee, kissing and sucking his way up your thigh to kiss you over your panties. You balled a fist in Leonard’s hair, the other hand scratching for some purchase on the arm of the couch. Leonard hooked a finger around your underwear, slipping it inside of you. You bucked your hips up reflexively, and Leonard moved his hand from your thigh to press down on your hip, pinning you to the couch.

“Looks like we fixed your dry spell,” he smirked, looking up at you from between your legs. You groaned at the sight.

“Just hurry up, Lee,” you whined, shifting your hips to get some friction.

“Oh no, sugar. I’m gonna do you right.” He pulled his finger back out of you and tapped your hip. “Up.”

You wasted no time arching your back off the couch, giving Leonard enough space to pull your underwear off. He ghosted his fingers back up as he moved his head back between your legs. He started at your hipbone this time, sucking a bruise there before flattening his tongue and licking down to your clit. You were already seeing stars.

You moved your hand to the couch beside you, digging your fingers into the cushion so you wouldn’t hurt Leonard as he slipped his finger back inside you, tongue still lapping at your clit. He slipped another finger into you, curling them against your G-spot and making you gasp. “Lee,” you moaned again, “Please.”

“Please what.” His breath was warm against your wet pussy and you whimpered at the sensation.

“Faster.”

Leonard laughed. “Bless your heart, it really has been three years hasn’t it.”

“Fuck off,” you said. You brought your hand up to your breast, massaging yourself through your shirt. Leonard’s fingers stalled inside of you as he watched.

“Look at me,” he said. When you didn’t respond, he pulled his fingers out, dropping back on his heels.

Your eyes snapped open at the loss of contact and you dropped your arms dramatically back to the couch. “Please, Lee,” you practically begged.

“Tell me what you want,” he said, kissing the top of your knee.

“You know, I’m starting to prefer Parsons. At least he didn’t talk this mu-.” Leonard dipped his tongue inside you, making you gasp. You arched your back off the couch.

“Still prefer Parsons,” he smirked, breath hot against your skin. You groaned at the state of him, hair ruffled and chin shining from how wet you were.

“Lee,” you begged, breathing ragged.

Leonard gripped your hips and yanked you forward on the couch. He pulled one of your knees over his shoulder, taking a second to worry at the skin of your inner thigh with his teeth. “I want you to watch me.” He kissed your other thigh. “I want you to watch me make you come.”

He kissed your clit, looking up at you through his lashes. You watched him intently, noticing every muscle that twitched in his face as he slipped his tongue inside you again. You stomach coiled, warmth building inside you. Bones dug his fingers into your thigh, and you clapped your hand over his, twining your fingers together. You were sure you’d have bruises there in the morning but as Leonard curled his tongue inside you, dragging it along your walls and coming out with a pop, you really couldn’t bring yourself to care.

You dug your heel into his shoulder blades, trying to bring him closer while he switched techniques, sliding the flat of his tongue over your clit again while he pushed his fingers back inside of you. You damn near screamed as the pads of his fingers brushed over your g-spot. Stars clouded your vision as you squeezed your eyes shut.

“You gonna come for me, sugar,” Leonard asked. You couldn’t manage words, throat raw from the moans and gasps Leonard was pulling from you with just a few twists of his fingers. He pumped his fingers faster, sensing how close you were. “Don’t know how no one’s done this in so long. You feel so good, darling. So tight around me. I want to feel you come on my hand, baby. Wanna hear how loud you can scream for me.”

It didn’t take long to give Leonard what he wanted. Leonard slipped a third finger inside of you and groaned softly against you at the tightness. The vibrations made your toes curl as he swirled his tongue over your clit. You dug your fingernails into your thigh, and the bite of pain mixed with the intense pleasure of having Leonard between your legs pushed you over the edge.

You couldn’t stop the scream of pleasure that left you, echoing softly in your room. Leonard kept pumping his fingers into you, riding you through your orgasm and whispering soft praises against your thighs as you came back down. You let your leg fall off Leonard’s shoulder, swallowing against the dryness in your throat.

Leonard placed one last kiss on your leg before standing. You kept your eyes closed, trying to catch your breath, but you heard Leonard running water in the kitchen. He washed his hands and returned with a glass of water for you, which you accepted gratefully. He sat on the couch next to you, rubbing his thumb on your shoulder as he watched you. He was grinning like an idiot.

“Please tell me I don’t have to wait another three years to do that again.”

Leonard laughed, and your lips turned up in a smile. “I’m always around to lend a hand when you need it.” Bones winked. He squeezed your shoulder, leaning forward to peck you on the lips before he stood to leave. “Why don’t you go back to sleep? We can get lunch later.” Leonard moved to leave, but you grabbed his hand, holding him in place.

“Don’t I get to return the favor?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: @trade-baby-blues


End file.
